


Dual Personality

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Dual Personality

他總是會在他們吵完架出現。

 

一如往常的，超人和蝙蝠俠又在會議室吵了起來。雖然是意料之內的事，聯盟的成員也習慣了，不過該勸的架還是要勸。黛安娜往前一步試圖拉開兩人的距離。不過在其他成員介入之前蝙蝠俠變先早一步的拂袖而去，留下也還在生氣的超人跟知道差不多是時間散會的成員們。

「別太放在心上了，他不是針對你。」雖然這句話已經講過不下千次，黛安娜還是如此的和超人說。

超人點點頭，緩緩的飄出會議室，雖然他也不希望每次都吵架，不過兩人吵架的內容總是基於兩人對彼此的擔心，太矛盾了。他知道現在該做什麼，他每次在他們吵完架後都會做的。

 

他總會在他們吵完架後出現。

克拉克悄悄的走進布魯斯的臥房，他知道布魯斯氣應該也消了，只是他從來不說。他坐在書桌前不發一語，他知道他也該是時候出現了。

 

「不要生氣了好嗎？」克拉克握住布魯斯的肩頭，輕聲的說，「我只是擔心你。」

看見布魯斯還是不說話，克拉克改為雙手環上布魯斯的肩膀，「布魯斯…」

「雙重人格。」布魯斯默默的哼了一聲。

「什麼？」

「我說你有雙重人格。」布魯斯站起來轉過身，對上克拉克的眼，「超人負責跟我吵架，克拉克負責跟我道歉。」

克拉克聽到這個理論，笑了起來，「我也是有威嚴要顧的。」

「哼。」

「只有你才能看到的克拉克，不喜歡嗎？」

「…就按照你的方式去做吧。到時候受傷別怪我沒警告你。」

說完原本想離開的布魯斯卻被克拉克抓住手臂。

「那你呢？不要以為我沒發現你在轉移話題。」克拉克靠近，用唇輕輕摩擦布魯斯的臉，感受他的光滑觸感跟香味，「和我妥協也是你的雙重人格嗎？」

布魯斯楞了一下，然後開始回應克拉克的動作。

「哼。」


End file.
